Fishing has widespread acceptance as a hobby. Persons interested in fishing are typically not adverse to new technology and will frequently purchase new fishing rods and reels as these are introduced. Often, aesthetics and design elegance are a significant factor in purchasing decisions and fishermen (understood to include both men and women) typically desire to maintain fishing equipment in factory condition as much as is possible.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are often illustrated for simplicity and clarity. While the figures have been drawn to scale, elements in some figures may be drawn to a different scale to provide an increased understanding of the invention. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various examples of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment may not be depicted in all figures in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.
It will be appreciated that the drawings are illustrative and not limiting of the scope of the invention which is defined by the appended claims. The examples shown each accomplish various different advantages. It is appreciated that it is not possible to clearly show each element or advantage in a single figure, and as such, multiple figures are presented to separately illustrate the various details of the examples in greater clarity. Similarly, not every example need accomplish all advantages of the present disclosure.